Time To Go Back
by storyteller9224
Summary: Ginny return to the wizarding world af ter twelve years as a muggle find out what happens when she gets to meet harry and her family again.


AN/ this is the second time I have uploaded this story so u might recognise things if you have read it before. The story has been changed quite a bit so read and enjoy.

Chapter 1 - Time to go back

It had been nearly twelve years since Ginerva Weasley last saw any of her  
family and friends, or indeed had a glimpse of the wizarding world. No post had been sent, nor no magic done, because the youngest Weasley was now classed as a muggle and used the name Molly Evans.  
Her life had been turned upside down when she had fallen in love with a  
certain green-eyed boy. 'The Boy who Lived', or 'The Chosen One', that's  
what everyone seemed to call him. It had been her love for him that caused   
her to leave her family, and vanish from the wizarding world. Very few  
people knew this, mainly family members and very close friends, many of  
which were, and, as far as she knew, still in the inner circle of the Order.  
These same people helped to disguise Ginny, giving her the name she now  
used, a new house and also darker, longer, curlier hair. They also changed  
her eye colour from brown, to green.  
The fact that she had to leave the wizarding world tore her apart, but it  
was for a very good reason.  
Ginny left before the war against Voldemort began. It wasn't her choice to  
go, she was practically thrown out. The Order and her family said it was for her own safety, and that if Voldemort found out they'd try and capture her,  
or even kill her, just to get at Harry. She knew this was true; she was prey  
as Harry's girlfriend but carrying his child put her in even more danger.  
Packing her things, she'd left her old world behind her, heading to the  
muggle world to raise her child, and, some day, when the war was over, she  
would hopefully return.  
Today was Jamie's tenth birthday.  
It began like any other day. Jamie awoke to find his birthday cake on the  
sideboard, and the presents he had received on the table. He had only a few  
presents, nothing major, a remote controlled car that his friends had paid  
for between them, and cards all wishing him a happy eleventh birthday. To   
his surprise there was nothing on the table from his mother.  
The day changed at around ten o'clock when, to Ginny's great surprise, a  
barn owl swooped down the chimney and landed with a loud thud on the dining  
table.  
Great. Just what I need. Someone from the wizarding world contacting me,  
Ginny thought to herself.  
She picked up the letter cautiously. Noticing the large Hogwarts crest  
stamped on the back, she placed it back on the counter.  
Double great, it's from McGonagall. Why is she trying to get me to send  
Jamie to Hogwarts when she knows I want nothing to do with the wizarding  
world, until Harry is happily married or something?  
As she was thinking, another owl, this one a tawny, came swooping down the  
chimney, landing next to the first. This was addressed to Miss Ginerva  
Weasley in the same small and neat writing on the one addressed to Jamie.  
Ginny opened it, sighing when she got to the bottom of the letter.

Dear Miss Weasley,  
I know you want nothing more to do with the wizarding world but I think it  
is about time you return. As you probably know, Jamie has a place at  
Hogwarts and I would like it very much if that place was filled. I know you  
have doubts about returning but you're not in any danger now the war is  
over. Voldemort is gone. There are many people here who are missing you,  
including the person you are trying to stay away from. Mr Potter is still  
here and, from what I've heard, he knows you have a lot to talk about.  
If you do wish to come back tell me by return owl, and I will have somebody   
fetch you from Diagon Alley.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall.

After reading the letter Ginny waited for a few minutes before calling  
Jamie.  
"Jamie, darling, we're going on a little trip. There's a letter for you  
here, please don't open it yet, wait till we get to where we are going."  
Jamie practically ran down the stairs, as it was his birthday and he still   
hadn't received a present from his mother. He thought he'd get it now, when  
they went on their trip. Skidding to a halt in the kitchen, he exclaimed  
excitedly, "Okay, will I need anything? Can I take my new car with me?"  
"No, you can't take the car, and I don't think you will need anything. Wait  
here a minute, I just need to get a few things."  
At this Ginny raced up the stairs, coming to rest in her bedroom. It was a  
modest room, quite small, containing only a bed, wardrobe and small dressing   
table. Heading to the wardrobe, she opened the door and pulled out a box  
hidden on the top shelf. Inside there was her wand, a small tub of Floo  
powder and many photos from her own years at Hogwarts. Picking up her wand,  
she transfigured the box into a small bag so she could keep everything she  
would need inside, without attracting any unwanted attention from people on  
the Underground. That was the way they would have to travel, because the   
fireplace had been disconnected from the Floo Network a few days after she  
had arrived and it had never been reconnected.  
Ginny arrived at the bottom of the stairs with her bag in hand. She put on   
her coat, and headed out of the door towards the tube station a few streets  
away, with a trotting Jamie in her wake.

They got off the Underground in the middle of London. At first Ginny didn't  
know were she was, until she saw the familiar Leaky Cauldron in the  
distance.  
"Mum, where are we going? And why can't I open my letter?" asked Jamie.  
"We're going in that pub, just over there. It's where we are going to stay  
for the night. You can also open your letter and hopefully meet some people.   
But, Jamie, after I've told you what I should have told you quite a few  
years ago."  
When they reached the door, Ginny pulled Jamie to the side and down a small  
alley, well away from muggle eyes. She told him to stay still, whilst she  
put some charms on him. After around five minutes and some complex charm   
work, Jamie was unrecognisable, now having blonde hair and sparkling green  
eyes to match his mothers.  
Now nobody could recognise them, they headed into the pub and back into the  
world Ginny had given up almost eleven years before. Ginny grinned at the   
bemused expression on her sons face.  
"Wow…why didn't you tell me about this place before? Where are we?"  
"Erm…because I…erm…wasn't allowed and I kind of…didn't want to tell you…"  
She told him haltingly and then added, "I'll explain where we are later."  
"What do you mean you weren't allowed? What stopped you?"  
"A lot of things. I'll explain later, promise!" she said quickly hoping her  
son would notice that this was the end of the conversation.  
Seeing her sons hand head towards the pocket containing the letter, she  
added, "Don't get that out yet. We need money first and I have to explain   
something."  
"What do you mean by money…we have money?"  
"Yes, we do, but it's no use. What we need right now is Gringotts."  
"Gringotts? What's a Gringott?"  
"It's a bank. There's only this one. Lets just say it changes our money to  
the kind we need. Now come on, we need to get going I will explain I promise  
just let me get the money and get sorted."  
Diagon Alley looked almost the same as what Ginny had remembered. There was  
still no ice cream store, but Ollivanders was back, after disappearing  
shortly before the war started.  
They had reached the towering white building that was Gringotts. Passing   
through the bronze doors Ginny noticed, looking back, that the goblin that  
usually stood by the door to bow people in was gone.  
The next set of doors, though slightly tarnished, still had etched on them  
the riddle that had amused Ginny so much as a child, leaving her standing in  
awe as she read it.  
"What does it mean the riddle? Well…I know what it means… I think, but is it  
true?"  
"You'd be a fool to try to rob this place. There's no place safer, not even  
Hogwarts, although people used to argue that it was-" Ginny stopped mid  
sentence hoping that Jamie wasn't paying much attention, and that more  
questions wouldn't follow.  
"Mum, we're blocking the door way!"  
Continuing to walk, they found themselves in a vast marble room, filled with  
more than a hundred people, and with more corridors and doors leading away  
from it than you could ever count. There were, however, fewer goblins than  
when Ginny last entered.  
The two walked up to an empty counter. Behind it sat a goblin on a high  
stool.  
"Good morning sir," Ginny began. "I would like to make a withdrawal from  
Miss Ginerva Weasley's vault."  
"Does Miss Weasley have her key?"  
"Yes, I do."  
"Very well…" He examined the proffered key, and then shouted. "Griphook!  
Take these two to their vault."  
Ginny turned to find the familiar form of Griphook the goblin walking   
towards her. Griphook looked much older now, and far more worn. He also  
looked troubled, like he maybe had lost something.  
Griphook led them down a nearby corridor into a waiting cart. Once seated  
they set off on the journey.  
Although it was a short journey to his mothers vault, it was still enough to  
make Jamie feel sick from the sudden rush of speed, and make his eyes water  
from the cold air rushing past. He couldn't have been happier if someone had  
told him he'd won a million pounds than once they were out of the cart. When  
the reached the vault, Ginny and the goblin stepped out, leaving Jamie alone  
in the cart. A few minutes later, after Ginny had filled a small pouch with  
money, she stepped back into the cart, which instantly began to move again.

Soon, they were back outside, eager to shop.  
"Well, if it isn't Miss Weasley…"  
Ginny was about to turn, knowing that she recognised the voice, but decided  
to keep walking, pulling Jamie along with her. When she had walked a  
distance down the street she turned, seeing Harry Potter not far behind her.   
Without thinking, she walked towards him.  
"Mr Potter, how…how nice to see you." Stepping slightly closer so that Jamie   
couldn't hear what was said, Ginny continued.  
"Considering you've just followed me down the street and only a few people  
here know who I am, I'm guessing you're the one McGonnagal sent?"  
"I am indeed. If you'd be so kind as to head back to the pub, I think you  
have some explaining to do."  
"Maybe I have, but not right now. I need to explain some things to Jamie  
first. And anyway I'll explain stuff to you when I want, not when you tell  
me to."  
Harry, who hadn't notice Jamie before, looked quite bewildered when Ginny  
pointed to the young boy now trying to hide behind her mother.  
"But who's-"  
"Later, Harry…"  
"But-"  
"Look. Meet me in the pub in half an hour. Now just go!" Ginny walked away,  
literally dragging Jamie behind her.  
"What was all that about?!" Jamie was eager for an answer.  
"Do you really want to know?"  
"Yes"  
"Well…follow me…"  
They continued to walk until they were quite far away from the place where  
they had met Harry. Ginny was quite aware that they, most probably, had just  
made a scene, and she felt as if everyone in the street was looking at them.  
They came to rest outside a small shop, selling an assortment of muggle  
sweets. In a small circle outside the door there were four tables, all   
unoccupied. Both of them sat down.  
"So are you going to tell me what that was about? Or do I have to go and  
find him again?"  
"Yes I'm going to tell you. It'll take a while though."  
"I don't care. Just tell me."  
"Okay then…" Ginny paused. Where to begin…  
"About twelve years ago, I left this world, the magic world, because of you,  
and because of that man we just met, Harry Potter. In those days, there was  
a dark, power-crazed wizard named…" She stopped to check no one was around.  
When she saw there wasn't, she continued.  
"…Called Voldemort. He was back in power, and the whole world was on the  
edge of a war, but nobody could see it. Voldemort wanted Harry dead, we were  
dating at the time and the dark lord knew it. He knew that I was the one way  
he could get at Harry. If he had me, he had Harry cornered. When I found out  
I was pregnant I just had to leave."  
The look on Jamie's face was a rather strange one, somewhere between shocked  
and curious. A few minutes passed before anyone spoke, then Jamie piped up.  
"But why?"  
"Because every Death Eater in the country would be looking for me. Next to   
Harry, I would be their most wanted person in the world."  
"What's a Death Eater?"  
"They're supporters of Voldemort…kind of like his lieutenants."  
"Is that why you changed your name?" "At that desk you asked for money out  
of Ginny Weasleys vault so is that your actual name then?"  
"Yes, but I'll explain that later, Harry will be waiting. I want you to stay  
with some people. They'll definitely keep you amused."  
"What do you mean by some people?"  
"You'll see…come on, let's go."  
Before Jamie even had time to blink, they were outside a new shop. This was  
a lot brighter that every other shop in the vicinity and, from what Jamie  
could see through the window, a lot busier.  
"Welcome to Weasleys Wizard Wheezes." Ginny said with a smile on her face.  
"Wow!!"  
"Come on. Let's go in, there are some people that you need to meet. Your  
uncles."  
Upon entering the shop, Ginny saw what she was looking for straight away,   
her brothers, both standing behind the counter and wearing the same clashing  
cloaks in a wild shade of green.  
"Fred, George, I'm really happy to see you but I need-"  
"No you don't. Backroom NOW!" Both Fred and George, who happened to be about  
twice her size, dragged her in to the back room, all Jamie could do was  
follow in a daze, turning increasingly red as his mother managed to make yet  
another scene.  
"Where do you think you're doing!? We haven't seen you for twelve years and   
you just want to casually waltz in here…"  
"Actually I'd rather stay here but I can't, because Harry's waiting for me."  
"Why's Harry waiting for you?" George added.  
"I think McGonnagal sent him. He saw me walking out of Gringotts, so now I  
have to go and explain everything to him. I'll be back soon, I just want you  
to keep Jamie occupied for a few hours, until I come back. Then we can talk  
for as long as you want. But I really need to go now."  
Ginny was almost at the door when Jamie pulled her back.  
"Mum, wait! Who are these guys?"  
Turning around, Ginny walked back to the centre of the room and sat down on  
top of some boxes.  
"Jamie, this is Fred and George. They're my brothers, your uncles, and they  
own this shop. They make all these products…' She saw the look on Jamie's  
face.  
"Look, I know I keep saying this, but I'll explain later… to all of you.   
Please just stay here for a while."  
Turning to look at her brothers, she said in a rather fierce tone, "Don't  
let him try anything. He's not your guinea pig. I'll be back in a few hours  
I promise. Just keep him busy and don't tell him anything, please."  
"What do you think we should do Fred?"  
"I don't know…maybe we should let her go. She's going to get a good grilling  
off Harry, and that will make her easier prey for us."  
"You have your point, dear brother. But-"  
"CAN I JUST GO??!!"  
"Calm down…have a nice time. We'll look after the boy that doesn't even know  
us, no worries…"  
Ginny didn't even hear their last remark. She was already outside the shop,  
heading for The Leaky Cauldron.  
After paying the bar man for her room, she headed to where she was supposed  
to find Harry.  
"Good afternoon, Miss Weasley…or should I call you Evans?"  
"Either…it's up to you, I don't really care. Now, if you want your  
explanation, then sit down."  
Harry sat down hastily, remembering with a smile exactly how much like her   
mother Ginny really was, and the fact that you couldn't mess with either of  
them.  
"Where's the little boy?"  
"At the twins shop."  
"Do you really think that's a good idea?"  
"Do you really have to underestimate my brothers so much? Have you got some  
questions, or should I just go back to Fred and George? Because I'm sure  
they want to catch up as well."  
Harry knew that Ginny would have to this conversation again in a matter of  
hours, so he decided to cut to the chase, and ask as many questions as  
possible in the next five minutes.  
"Okay, okay…so, I take it you left because of Jamie? But why for so long? I  
mean the war ended nearly five years ago, it's not like you're in danger  
anymore."  
What Harry had said finally registered in Ginny's mind. "Wait a second…you   
know about Jaime? How the hell do you know that?! And while I'm thinking  
about it how did you know it was me back outside Diagon alley?"  
"Erm…McGonnagal told me a few things. That you had a child, and that you'd  
changed your appearance. I knew you left for a reason and I put two and two  
together and at this moment I'm hoping I didn't make five."  
"You didn't, don't worry" Ginny looked towards Harry after she answered,  
waiting for a response. Instead she just got the question she didn't answer   
before thrown at her again.  
"So the war ended nearly five years ago, why not come back until now? it's  
not like you're in danger anymore."  
"I don't really know. I kept saying to myself after the war ended that I'd  
tell Jamie everything on her next birthday and come back but that never  
happened. Each time I tried I…I just couldn't. I guess I thought the longer  
it took for me to come back, the more likely it would be that you had moved  
on. You know…got married, just forgot about me, or something, and I wouldn't  
have to do what I'm doing right now, explaining everything. The longer I  
stayed away the harder it was to come back."  
"I understand that, but why come back now, why was today any different then  
any other, what made you come back now?"  
"A letter, Jamie's school letter. It came today, once he'd got that I  
couldn't hide anymore, it wouldn't be fair for me to take away his chance of  
going to Hogwarts. I also got a letter from McGonagall, asking me to come   
back…so I did. It probably sounds kind of crazy…but that's my reason."  
"It's not crazy; it just shows how much you missed this place. So how long  
are you staying for?"  
"Just tonight."  
"Right."  
"I didn't think you'd like the sound of that."  
"It's not that. It's just that you come here after all this time to just  
stay the night. It seems crazy."  
"I have nothing to stay for! Once Jamie goes to school there's no reason for  
me to stay, and she can get to school from our house."  
"What if I gave you a reason to stay?"  
"What would that be?"  
Harry bent down and kissed her. They stayed like that for what felt like an  
eternity before Ginny pulled away.  
"I hate it when you do that. It makes me want to agree with anything."  
"Even when that wasn't a reason? I just felt like doing it."  
"Even…wait…so what was the reason?"  
"There's a teaching post at Hogwarts for Defence Against the Dark Arts."  
"I thought you teach Defence?"  
"I do, but they want two teachers, according to McGonagall. It's the most  
popular subject, and having two teachers will make it easier."  
"I don't know…I mean…it wouldn't really be fair on Jamie. Having her mother  
and father teaching her."  
"No, it wouldn't, but I'd really like it, and Minerva would be very happy to  
have you teach."  
"You didn't happen to have any say in the writing of that letter did you?"  
Harry blushed. "Maybe…but what does it matter if I did, it got you back  
didn't it?"  
Ginny sighed. "It did…look; I really should go and fetch Jamie. Later,   
Harry."  
Walking from the pub to the shop was a daze her mind was full of thoughts  
all spinning around what felt like seconds later She was walking down the  
street heading towards Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, where she found Jamie  
waiting outside, laden with coloured boxes.  
"What's all this?"  
"Products they gave them to me." He pointed to Fred and George.  
"Yes we did. It's not often that we get to see our baby sister…or our   
nephew."  
"You're right George. I thing the last time was…oh…it must have been at  
least twelve years ago."  
"Anyway," continued Fred. "We put it on Harry's tab, I don't suppose he'll  
mind. It's not like he's stopped talking about you, asking us all  
questions."  
"Fred's right, you know, it's taken both of us to keep him away from London,  
and what thanks do we get? None what so ever…"  
"Let's go inside, so we can catch up." George grinned.

AN/ thanks for reading. Please review.

Big thanks to my beta who will probably not read this but im going to say thanks anyway


End file.
